The Move, The School, The Party, The Boy
by BaybiiLexii
Summary: After a Horrific Incident Mikan Has to move in with the Hyuugas,thus becoming a Nanny for youichi but Little does she know the oldest boy in the family is developing a crush on her. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! NxM RxH KxA YxN THERE IS COMPETITION ON LAST CHAPPIE!
1. Chapter 1

The Move & Arrival

Moving in with the Hyuugas

………………………………………………………………………

A brunette called Sakura Mikan sat at the breakfast table staring at her two parents. The girl stared from her working model mum to her historic father. She felt as if she was punched in the stomach.

"…..We're movi…ng?" stuttered Mikan

"Sorry Hun, But **you **are moving just for a couple of months till we are back…" replied her mother, sweat dropping

"But… Dad?" she looked her dad with her big sparkling orbs she had inherited from her mother. Her dad looked pitifully at her.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately… me too…" He tore his eyes from her

"Where…Where will I go?" she whimpered

"Not to worry… Not to worry we have made arrangements...You'll be staying at the hyuuga residence." Said her mum

"hyuuga?" Asked Mikan "Never heard of them"

"Yes…My best friend used to live there… sadly no longer." Her mother finished.

"Its all so sudden….. I cant believe your dumping me…" said Mikan quietly

"No… Honey…. Were not." Stuttered her mother but Mikan stood up and left the table.

"I'll go pack" she replied as she turned away tears trickling down her red rosy cheeks.

Mikan ran to her room, and quickly packed her suitcase. She looked around and decided that this was the last time she was going to sleep in her room. She was going to leave early next morning. As she brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks, she heard a gun shot. It was close by, her house in fact. Panic wound itself through her vains and she began to sweat. Then she heard a scream and another gunshot. It was coming from downstairs. Maybe her parents had left the T.v on. No. Cant be. It was much to loud.

She tiptoed down the stairs only to meet her nightmare. Lying on the kitchen floor was two bodies. Two familiar bodies. Mother…. Father…Standing or towering above them was a man the same age as her mother and father a gleam in his dark eyes

" Ha, Teaches you to mess with me! I shall be going to that conference, and you can kiss your job goodbye." He laughed evily. Then his face turned to confusion.

"where's the little girl?" his head turned towards the stairs and his cold stare was set upon mikan, who was shivering with fright. He grinned maliciously.

"Before we kill her lets have some fun." He walked slowly towards her and she backed down tears streaming down her face.

"Aww, your so Kawaii, shame we'll have to kill you." He said dragging her up by the arm leaving a distinct bruise on her arm. His teeth bit her neck and he began to rip clothes from her.

As mikan watched with tears in her eyes her head was saying _NO! I have to get away from here, for MUM AND DAD!_

Mikan Pushed him suddenly and he fell to the ground, she ran for her life. He looked shocked but then he shouted at the top of his lungs

"Get her!!" Then 10 men jumped out and quickly raced after her. She ran and ran extremely exhausted but she had to get away! They were following her like bee's to honey. They reached the streets and she was running along the pavement screaming for someone to help her. Then she saw a boy her age walking up infront of her. She broke down at his feet and instantly became unconsious.

_Boy's POV_ ( I'm not giving it away so easily but you've probably guessed anyway)

I was walking down to pick up some strawberries for mum. She screamed at me saying I was useless, Just cause I didn't want to go in this rain. Pft. Just cause I don't sit playing with my hair all day cause there is some bloke in the house doesn't mean I'm usless. Anyway, The lady at the till was somewhat in her 40's and she was flirting & winking at me. I didn't give her a seconds thought and just walked out the door. A second later I realised she'd dropped her phone number in my bag. God's sake. I walked quickly down a side path and onto a street when I see a girl my age running for her life. She is so Kawaii. WAIT! What? I don't fall for girls. They're just anoying pests! Her eyes were amber and full of terror. She was well formed and her silky brown locks fell down her back. She had a cute blush on her face, probably from all that running. Dieting, probably. Suddenly she flew at my feet and grabbed on. Ok I know I have a fan club but this is too desperate! I was just about to fling her off when blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Her eyes opened wide and tears streamed out of them. Her mouth opened up and she whispered faintly "help…me…" Then she fell unconsious. Oh god. I scooped her up. She was as light as a feather. I was just about to run to a hospital when….

"There she is, in that boy's arms" said a man in a black suit "Kill her"

"Kill her?" I said wondering why they wanted to kill her. She was so petite and looked like she had fallen from the sky…. stop those silly thoughts, Natsume! (You guessed right!)

They were running quicker up the pavement and screaming. I heard gunshots. Oh help.

I ran to my house and after a couple of minutes decided I had lost them. I knocked on my door quickly. My mother opened the door and gasped in surprise.

"Dear Lord! Whats happened, Your sweating and who's this?" She enquired

"I don't…" I began

"Mikan!" She shouted "Whats happened? I thought her mother was to drop her off in the morning!" I was confused at this. Who is she? Was she ment to come here?

"Ohh Natsume. Bring her upstairs and put her in the spare room, My she looks frightfully pale, oh no is that blood?" She stroked mikans hair and whispered "who's done this to you?"

"I don't …." I spoke again

"Quickly now dear, she's getting cold, I'll get her a hot water bottle. Lets hope she wakes up."

I walked slowly upstairs only to be met by my sister, Aoi and my brother, Youichi.(Is that how you spell it)

"Who is it…?" Started Aoi then her eyes opened wide. "Natsume how could you!" She shouted

"It wasn't me!" I said indignintly "It was…" I stopped. Should I tell them?

"Wow, Kawaii! She's like an angel…" She said peacefully. I Looked puzzled at her. She had never taken a liking to my girl friends no matter how pretty they were. "I'll help her into her night clothes, So I don't want you coming in is that clear!" She glared at me.

"Fine" I said, but my head was saying, just a tiny peek! She disapeared round the corner and I just stood there. Then I felt a slight tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see youichi smiling. SMILING!! What is wrong today?

"She smells like strawberries…" He said. I just about fainted. I mean yeh, she does but Youichi to say that! Unbelievable. He's never warm to anyone except his family. I picked up youichi and took him to his room. After reading milions of thomas stories, I went to my own bed.

I looked into Mikan's room. Aoi's head rested gently on the covers, she had fallen asleep from looking after mikan. Mikan was lying peacefully on the bed, her hair splayed out on her pillow.I felt a slight blush come over my face. Goodness, I don't even know the girl yet. I crept back to my room and instantly fell asleep

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up and looked around me. I saw a well decorated room with fancy walpaper and curtains. Where am I? I sat up and saw a girl lying at the end of my bed. She was cute and had raven hair and tanned skin. She looked about 10 and had a slight smile on her face. I must of nudged her a bit as I woke up because she suddenly said,

"Natsume, Quit bothering me I'm trying to sleep here." One gleaming red eye opened up and she saw me staring at her. "Wow you've grown quite pretty natsumenii-chan" I giggled a bit and said,

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

"I'm Aoi, and My brother brought you home last night." She answered rubbing her eyes " I've got too say your very beautiful, even when you woke up." She grinned mischieviously "I think my brother like's you!"

"Aoi…" Said a voice from behind the door.

"Ahhh! Natsume!" Screeched Aoi

"Jeez, Don't be so loud" Said natsume "I see you've woken up, Like your beauty sleep much?" He said instantly being rude

"No, I just like dreaming" I said smiling. He looked confused but dismissed the matter.

"Hn" Said natsume and he turned to leave

"Arigato" I said. He stopped.

"What for?" He looked confused

"Saving me, You have a lot of courage."

"Hn" Natsume said. "I want to ask you about that."

**Normal POV**

Natsume sat on the bed looking mikan in the eye. But mikan unlike the other girls stared straight back at him. She was just about to ask him what he wanted to ask her when…

"Aoi, Out now."

"Mou….Are you going to confess?" She said eagerly. Mikan chuckled.

"Aoi!", Said Natsume, very angry.

"Alright, Alright I'm going." She said and walked silently to the door.

"Sorry, about my sister, seems to me that all that music she plays in her room has permanently damaged her brain."He said, Mikan chuckled.

"Now…. Why were you…" He started but Mikan, got up with the bangs over her eyes.

"Sorry….But I'll leave now, don't want to cause trouble" She mumbled quickly, and ran quickly out the door. I ran after her, wow she's fast, and managed to only just grab her hand. She looked at me, looked down and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head violently.

"Natsume, Is she awake yet?" he heard hismother call. "Ahh yes she is, my isn't she so kawii!" said my mother appearing at the bottom of the stairs her hands clasped together staring at mikan with starry eyes. "Mikan, I thought your mother was dropping you off tomorrow morning, but my son here picked you up off the streets" she said

"How….How.. Did you know my name?" She said with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm Mrs. Hyuuga the one you'll be staying with." She said looking at the girl

Mikan's eyes flew open and she broke down in sobs she sat on the steps and shook. She looked so lost He felt like hugging her and telling her not to worry, But my pride is to big. My mother looked shocked at went over and hugged Mikan. She carried her to her room like a baby and told natsume to keep watch outside. She went in with mikan and then they shut the door. Later he heard a second set of tears. My mum's always crying when other people cry. Pft. But he cant help but be worried. Later my mom came out. Her face was red and her eyes were too. She was mumbling to me and pointing to the door. he walked in through the door. he saw mikan head in her lap crying. he walked over to the bed. She looked up with her face streaked with tears. I felt my mouth go dry.

"I.. I want to tell you why I was running…. She said. " But I cant… I only told your mum cause it conserns her but I'll tell you when I'm ready…"

"Ok.." I said still puzzled.

"I.. I'm going to change now." She said, and turned her back away from me. I stood up and walked out the door and headed down stairs

**Mikans POV**

I don't know why but I cant seem to let it out… I just cant….

**Normal POV**

Natsume went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table and for the first time in his life he didn't read his manga ,he just sat. Aoi looked at him across the table with worried eyes, but youichi didn't notice a thing. He was to busy with his own manga. Mikan entered the room, She looked so pretty that no one could of guessed she'd been crying. Mikan smiled at the people in the room then took a seat at the end of the table.

"Mi..ikan?" Stutterd Aoi

"Yes?" Said Mikan

"Well, er… let me introduce my family…" She said, then she pointed to natsume. "This is my younger brother youichi, he's 5 but very intelligent & That's my older brother Natsume, she's your age and They both have some thing called an alice…."

Mikan gasped, He..he….too had an alice? Aoi looked at her and said " You know what alices are?"

"Of course I do, I have one my self." She said in a melodic tone. Natsume's eyes widened but he looked away.

"What is it?" said Aoi eagerly. Mikan looked up at them and then looked at her lap.

"Erm, So whats for dinner tonight?" Asked mikan, abrubtly changing the subject. Evreyone stared at her quizically, then aoi spoke

"Erm… I think it is Chicken & for afters its strawberries, but what was your alice again" Said Aoi Tactically.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you…" But then the bell rang at the door " Saved by the bell" Said mikan. Natsume snorted into his juice. Aoi went to answer the door.

"Mikan, while you are here could… well I hope its not too much bother but can you look after youichi… like a nanny… or sitter." Said Mrs Hyuuga.

"Glad to. I love children" Said Mikan and she smiled gracefully at them. Youichi just nodded.

"Ok then." Said mrs Hyuuga sweetly. Then they all heard a scream.

"Ahhhh! Natsume-kun!" Said a voice from the door. "Ohh Did you miss me, While I was in las vegas?" She pounced on him ignoring evreyone else. "I brought you back 9 presents from las vegas, but I thought I'd give you them in private." She looked around at evreyone else with a smirk on her face. Then she caught sight of Mikan. " Who The hell are you!?" She asked impolitely.

"Me? I'm Mikan." Said Mikan nervously.

"Hmpf. Hag. The name is Sumire Shouda, and don't forget it and If you try muscle in on MY natsume-kun, then prepare for a fate worse than death!" She said "But I guess I don't really have much competition" She turned her snooty nose up at her. Youichi looked up from his manga.

"Youichi, darling, come to Onee-chan!!" she shrieked.

"Hag." Said youichi glaring coldly at her "Don't talk to her like that you cow." then he got back to his manga. Evreyone except THE SUMIRE SHOUDA agreed.

"Youichi-kun, I know you don't mean it…."

"I said, hag." He repeated, but Sumire just pretend she hadn't heard and wraped her arms around natsume's neck.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, but I have to go." She said finally as her phone rang, everyone sighed in relief. "Toodlou!"

Mikan got ready for bed in her new Pj's (Lace dress) when she heard a knock. Youichi

Was standing in the doorway.

"My brother's having a party, and your coming." He said commandingly " Its swimming. Got you a costume….." He threw her a beautiful Pink Bikini With white sakura petals on.

"Arigatou.. Ne.. It this alright?" Mikan asked Surprised by this sudden gesture.

"Sure.. Ja ne.. Pool party at 6." Said Youichi and walked out the room.

"He looks more and more like his brother…" said mikan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pool Party!**_

--

**Minna Diasuki!! Hope you read my last chappie and are syked to read more! Big Big Super Massive thankyou to...**

**amber gray**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

**crimsoneyes44**

**animeaddict.7  
**

**Blizzel**

**MeIsWatIam  
**

**For reviewing My Story First! First 6!! I Was beyond happy! So Please Peeps Review more and you'll be metioned in my Latest chappies!**

**So Without further ado…. The next chappie!**

**Natsume: Get on with it.**

**Me: Hai Hai!**

**Normal Pov!**

Mikan Stepped out onto the freshly mown lawn. The sun was gazing down at her and the sky was an almighty blue. All The guys around the pool had there tongue's hanging out of there mouths till, A infamous glare was set upon them. Natsume kept an eye on her all the time. His eyes flew up and down her body taking in her beauty. Ruka Next to him chuckled.

"Your really fixed her aint you."

"Mind your own buisness"

"Your grumpy too."

"Shut it Ruka!"

"Ok Ok."

Mikan spotted Ruka & Natsume and waved at them until…

**Mikan's Pov**

……………….

Me and Youichi sat down on the grass as I put suntan lotion on his back. And then I was ambushed! DUN DUN DUN!! By fangirls. They glared at me till their leader walked up to me and faced me.

"What are you doing here, Hag!" She said. It was permy.

"Hi Permy!" I Said immediately trying to get on her nerves. He he he.

"Its not permy. AND WHO ARE YOU TO WAVE AT MY NATSUME-KUN!!" She screamed.

"Ehhh I Only Waved…" I Said.

"Well I Challenge you to a fight."

"a Fight?" I said

"Yeh. Meet me in 10 minutes by the edge of the forest, If you beat me then I'll Let you be with natsume, If You win I'll Stay away from him all this summer." And she spun on her heel and walked into the distance her fangirls at her heels.

"Mikan…eto…" Said youichi

"Yes youichi?"

"You don't have to fight."

"Yes I do its rude to stand someone up!" I said smiling

"Ok…But Don't hurt yourself." He said looking down

"Don't worry it'll be ok!" I said

"Ok.. Night Mikan… And You kick some ass!"

"Yeah! Bye youichi!"

"Night" He said

**Normal POV**

Mikan Walked to the edge of the forest, Lights were entwined into bushes and tree trunks. It looked like an arena.

Permy stepped out behind a tree, her hair flying out like...

"Mad Snakes..." Mikan said finishing her thoughts. "This should be easy."

"Arent you a Cocky Little Slut!" Said Permy "Your Gonna Pay Bitch!"

"Yeh, Go For it, give it your best shot." said mikan lazily. Permy had had enough. She changed into her Cat-Dog Alice and ran at mikan with her claws. But Mikan Backflipped onto a tree and sent water orbs in permy's direction. Permy dodged them but hit the invisible barrier that was cast around the place where mikan was.

"Your an Alice??" She said

"Yah."

"Oh Well Prepare For Hell, Bitch." said permy and she ran at mikan. Mikan Somersaulted off the tree and landed infront of her then she touched the ground and it sent ripples through the soil like waves towards permy. she shrieked and Flew up in the air and landed with a thud.

"Itai! You Little Slut!" Said permy, & Then it all went black. Mikan Fainted from using so much of her power. Permy Used this opportunity To Tie her up... She called her Mates and they decided to throw her in the swimming pool.

SPLASH!!

Natsume was walking in the grounds of their house because the party had now moved inside and he was getting bored, when he heard something by the pool. He ran over and saw Mikan Sinking In there! He Flung off his t-shirt (YAY!! 0.0!!) and jumped in. He Pulled her up to the surface and realised that she had been tied up. He looked around Wildly but no one was there! he untied her... and then...

She sat up and coughed madly. She looked and saw natsume.

"Daijoubu?" Said natsume

"Hai..." muttered mikan "Why Am I...Who Did this.. Where am I?"

"Er... Dunno...Dunnoo... By the swimming pool." replied natsume

"Shit... Whatever you do don't tell youichi! Ok?" She said

"Fine." He said and he stood up and walked off. "Ano..."

He looked back. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hn." He said before walking back into the house. She could hear faint cries of "NATSUME-SAMA ISN'T WEARING A T-SHIRT!"

She smiled to herself then got up and decided to take a long bath.

--

"That bitch... Natsume-sama saved her this time but don't think you'll be so luck next time!!" Said a girl hiding in the bushes. It Wasn't permy.

**Thank you Soooooooooo Much x3 For Reading my new story.. Sorry about grammar mistakes! Please review, its so fun when you read them! No Flames please!!  
**

**Sorry its short x but this is a practise one. There will be more!! Get ready for the next one! "If I started a new school, normally it wouldnt be right."  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyahh Minna! I changed the title cause I Want to have a better relationship with natsume and mikan before they enter the school, and what better way but a PARTY!!**

**So Please Review, I'm trying to do loads of chapters but My next one will be uploaded either... Tonight or tomorrow so keep your eyes open, ninjas!**

**So I decided to add in Our liitle Ice Princess! Hope you like the new chappie x Enjoy**

_**Meeting My Friends, and out partying!**_

**Mikans POV!**

I Started my bath, putting lots of bubble baths and soothers in! Its lovely! I'm In Bloody Heaven! At home we didn't have this luxury! They live here like fucking gods!!

I'd just started relaxing when the bathroom door slid open… Omg.

There was Natsume. Ok Mikan Don't panic!

"Err… Sorry… I Just…" He said completely shocked. Ok Mikan Panic!

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED MORON!" I Said And slid my body underneath the water. Lucky for me there were bubbles. He turned, closed the door and left. Whew.

**Natsume POV!**

Help. I Just went to heaven and back. I walked in on mikan in the bathroom. She has the hottest sexiest body I have seen in all my years! Oh God. Do I like her? Am I… In love with her.. No. Absolutely not. I'm Just… Attracted to her body. Yeh that's right.

I am going nuts. I've gotta get out of the house. I'm Gonna call Ruka see if there is something fun to do.

**Aoi POV!**

Haha! My Plan is sooo Working! Natsume is falling for Mikan. I've never seen my brother like this before. I Won't be able to watch them like this when we go back to school. Damn, I'll just have to send in my Secret Spy. Youichi.

**Normal POV!**

Mikan sat at the dinner table with the rest of the family. It was 2 days before she was going to her new school. It was a school for children with Alices and she couldn't wait. She had always been bullied at her old school for possessing her power. Anyway, Natsume was apparently going to a party, when Aoi Mischeviously asked if mikan could go to. Mikan looked stricken.

"What? I Don't Know anyone… I Cant I have to look after youichi anyway." She said looking at her plate

"Its….Fine…" Said youichi. That took him a lot to say that as mikan told the best bedtime stories imaginable, But he had been paid by Aoi To let her go so he couldn't say anything.

"But… I've got nothing to wear to a party…" She said looking at her t-shirt and jeans.

"You do now" Said Mrs Hyuuga "Follow Me" And she lead her upstairs.

"Here, I Got you something for all your hard work." Said Mrs Hyuuga And Gave mikan a box. "Go and try it on." She said, so mikan went in and changed. Mrs Hyuuga Looked startled when she saw her. "I Knew it would look good but Not This good, You Could be a model!"

"Thanks So Much!" Said Mikan. She was Wearing A black Prom Dress With No Sleaves with a Pink sakura imprint at the bottom of it. A Small Bow was around the dress, And she had a Silver Locket around her neck with a Pink Stone In the middle of it.

"Gorgeous!!" Said Mrs Hyuuga

Mikan Went down the stairs and was greeted by Looks of Awe From Natsume (Who was Sooo Blushing!) and his mates. Natsume's friends all had dates.

"hello! I'm Anna You must be Mikan!" Said a Pretty Girl with Pink Curly hair.

"Hi I'm Nonoko, Anna's Twin.. Your soo.." Said a straight black haired girl

"KAWAII!!" They said together making Mikan Jump. "Gomene... But You are gorgeous babe.. Do You Go to our school?" said anna

"No, But I will be starting it!." She said

"Hi I'm Misaki, Tsubasa's Girlfriend." Said a Tall Older girl with short pink hair and eyes.

"Ohayo, I'm Mikan" She said.. But again she heard..

"Kawaii!! Your like a... beautiful Doll! Awww! Sooo Cute!" she said stars in her eyes

"Arigato..." She said

And then she saw someone she recognised..

"Hotaru?" Said mikan

"Mikan… I haven't seen you for 3 years…" Said Hotaru her eyes with emotion now that she could see mikab again. She had a tiny smile on her face too.

"Hehe.. You Are Soo pretty!!" Said Mikan. Hotaru Was dressed in a A Purple Dress That Puffed out at the middle a bit. She had Silver bangles on too and a little purple necklace.

"You Too.. I see you couldn't run away from alice academy forever, Hows Aunty?" She said.

Mikan Paused. Then lead hotaru into the room, and told her. When they came out hotaru had a tear in her eye but just looked away as everyone stared. Then she walked up to Natsume.

"Hurt her and your dead, Hyuuga." She said Knowingly. Then they all went into the limo's provided for them and went to the party. The house where the party was was soooooooo big. Enormous. Massive. Huge.

When they entered all heads swiveled in their direction, boys gawped at the girls, and the girls gawped at the boys.

It was time to party!

**Thanks soooo much minna! I Love reviews! I've seen people starting to alert my story!! I'm Ove the moon (Literally)**

**He he he Ty to oObrocken-wingsOo for giving me 2 coments lol! I Love in! I'm Hyper from the party i had yesterday so woop woop!**

**Anyway Next Chapter I Am Starting Right... NOW!**

**Bye!! Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss that was a tragic accident, The Kiss That Wasn't & the kiss that wasn't meant to be.

**LOL, Hello guys!! Three kisses in this one. He he did a bit Over the top with the whole get more NxM Moments. But ohh well would of uploaded this morningbut_ internet crashed!_ so I STOLE! My mums laptop. This is how much I want reviews & How much i love you all so u betta review!! You Mongrels!**

**15 reviews so far Woopiie! now for the next chappie!**

**Normal POV**

Mikan and the girls had gone to chat to some of the other girls who were in the same class. Mikan was just saying how nice the girls are when she was interupted.

"You havent met Queen Bitch. Luna. She thinks she's all that when she is so ugly it looks like bee's have stung her face." Said Hotaru. "Mikan you are a big threat to _her_ in everyway so Watch your back."

"Yeh, Watch it." Said a voice from behind mikan. "So You're the little slut who's after my Natsume-kun?" She would have been pretty if she didn't wear so much makeup! Her lips were swollen cause of so much lip gloss, her eyes were buried under so much mascara that mikan wondered how she could keep her eyes open.

"Wow, Your as ugly as they say you are." Replied mikan. She was not afraid of the piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Let me say this once, Stay away from natsume and you'll live but if you don't…" She started,

"Let me guess, I'll live a miserable life until a tragic death will somehow fall apon me… correct?" Finished Mikan

"Ohhh Just you wait you little bitch, don't you think that you can come in here with your clever little arse and take MY natsume-kun from me." And with that she stalked off.

"Wow…What a Bitch." Said Mikan, as the rest of the girls giggled and clapped in approvement. "Come on lets go find the drinks bar, I'm Dieing of thirst."

"Drama Queen." Mumbled hotaru.

"Hey! I've only seen you for 15 minutes and your already insulting me." Pouted Mikan.

"Yeh, but you're my drama queen." Said Hotaru (Soon to be Natsume's Drama Queen?)

They reached the bar when mikan was pushed from behind, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the floor, but there was none. She opened her eyes and saw natsume holding her waist.

"Koizumi (Is it right) , Pushing mikan isnt exactly the best way to start off the evening." Said natsume in a monotone voice

"Gomen…." Replied Luna with her bangs over her eyes, then she ran off through the crowd.

Mikan Tried to get up put tripped over natsume's shoe. She fell ontop of natsume and….. she felt something soft against her lips. Natsume and Mikan's lips had collided with one another… Oh Lord.

**Mikan's POV!**

He kissed… me? He kissed me. HE KISSED ME!! OH MY FUCKING LORD.

"Can You get off me now, or do you enjoy kissing me?" Came the annoying voice from under me. I got up touched my lips and ran off. I Could just see his smirk etched into his face. The little perverted moron. I entered the garden and sat on one of the swings that was there. It was one of those beautiful ones with flowers & lights entwining themselves up the sides and a double seater. I'd always wanted one like that... but... I then felt a presence from behind me

"What do you want, Natsume?" I said not even turning around

"Aren't you a bit to old for that?" he smirked pointing at the swing

"Your never too old to have fun" i said grinning.

"Hn. Bet you enjoyed that kiss back there?" he said oh so smugly.

"Nah... , I'm not your fangirl who would rip her right arm off just to have that scene that we had back there." I said.

"What ever You say... Polkadots..." He said with the biggest smirk i have seen in history etched on his face.

"You Asshole." I said... Then It started to rain...

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan was sat next to me on the swings when it started to rain. She got up and started to twirl in the rain, smiling. She was so pretty... What? God, maybe Ruka's Right. I've fallen for her. Wow, Thinking about that now. It doesnt seem so bad. Its nice...Like its right. never had this feeling before. Her clothes wre soaking and her hair was too but she still looked soo gorgeous.

"You'll catch a cold." I said

"Dont Care." She replied. "I love the rain

"I Can see that." I said looking at her smile

"Mou... Come on natsume" She said "Join me!"

"No, I'm Fine." he said smiling

"You smiled." She grinned at me then sat down beside me on the swing, blushing a bit from all that mad twirling.

"Did not." I said

"Did too."

"Never"

Yes, and you look cute." she said quietly, it was my turn to blush. The rain had finally started to die down.

"You should smile more often" She said. I love her. I can see why. She makes all my darkness dissolve. She's My light.

**Normal POV**

Natsume looked into her eyes while she looked into hers and slowly they moved into one another and kissed each other lightly, then kissed deeper again. Inside mikan little firecrackers were exploding. Her heart was pounding, and she could just tell that her face was redder that a ripe red tomato! Natsume put his hands around her waist, and then quickly brushed his lips against hers making her shiver and finally they broke the kiss. They looked at each other then looked away. Then Natsume said "Want me to take you home?"

"Erm..Fine,Yes." Said Mikan.

They both went over to natsume's Limo to be greeted the rest off the gang.

"Mikan your soaking! Were You Out in the rain?" Said Anna

"Mikan, loves the rain because it washes away bad memories." Said hotaru, while mikan looked at her feet and blushed.

"Anyway, lets get in the car." said Tsubasa.

But Then A figure ran up to the car. Luna.

"Natsume, You forgot about me... Bye Darling." And she kissed him the mouth. Evreyone gasped.

**I Hate Luna. Fucking Cow. Next chapter Mikan is starting school! Woot Woot! ;P So Be there or be Square!**

**Yours forever**** , Lexii.**

**Review or else!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyahhhhhhh! Minna-san! I totally Need to thank you allllllll for reviewing, and especially my Mate Ally! Otherwise known as alice otherwise known as dollygirl! She gave well good things for my story... haha! We all know that evreyone hates Luna (Whoever doesn't will die!! Mwahaha!) So were gonna get some come back from Mikan! YEAH! But... Der is some plotting ! so with out further ado... my next chappie (Plays trumpet)..**

_**You Never Start a School Normally.**_

**NORMAL POV!**

Mikan walked into the bathroom, she saw natsume and immediately remembered the night before…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Mikan your soaking! Were You Out in the rain?" Said Anna

"Mikan, loves the rain because it washes away bad memories." Said hotaru, while mikan looked at her feet and blushed.

"Anyway, lets get in the car." said Tsubasa.

But Then A figure ran up to the car. Luna.

"Natsume, You forgot about me... Bye Darling." And she kissed him the mouth. evreyone gasped.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

She walked in her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hi." Said Mikan quietly.

"Yo." Said Natsume. "You Ok?" Mikan Picked up her tooth brush & started brushing forcefully , ignoring his question.

"Hey Polka, You Alright?" He smirked.

"I'm Fine." She said obviously not fine, using the sound of her tooth brush to hide her annoyance. She brushed her teeth so hard that her tooth brush snapped.

"Oops…" She said picking up another tooth brush, and smiling awkwardly. Natsume shook his head.

"Had fun last night?" She said trying to sound casual.

"Yeh…" He said

"I bet you did…" She said quietly and started to brush her teeth again more ferociously like there was and invisible stain on her teeth and it wouldn't come out! Obviously, her gum started to bleed and her teeth nearly fell out.

"Itai!!" She Whimpered. Natsume looked at her with Concern in his eyes, then pulled her face gently to face him. He brought it up close to his face. Her eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"You shouldn't brush so hard." He said softly. She broke free of his grip and turned her head away.

"I'm Fine, okay? Just don't get in my way." She replied sternly, her bangs covering her eyes…

Mikan…" She was shocked… he pushed her against the wall. "What ever it is that's bothering you, please don't blame me for it…I…I Cant stand it!"

"I…I…" But She was interrupted by Aoi and Youichi, who had entered the room.

"I do hope were not interrupting anything…" said Aoi Mischievously…(hehe x)

"Er…no…" Said mikan, very red in the face. "I was just leaving" She pulled herself out of natsume's grip and left, bangs over her eyes.

Aoi and youichi turned to natsume, cocked an eyebrow at him and said together "Whats been happening here?"

"I...I...Dont know." But then he had a flashback. Him 'accidently' kissing mikan, then Purposely (Yay!) Kissing Mikan, then that awful forced kiss with luna. It made sense. She probably felt used after what happened yesterday. Right, Now I'm not gonna let her think those thoughts. Natsume ran down stairs.

**Mikan POV**

I-JUST-EMBARASSED-MY-SELF! oh mii little gods of the high heavens. Well I better get going before HE comes down. Oh Poop. He's already here. Whats he doing? Right, its now or never...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! and dignity. Oh no got caught. Mrs Hyuuga came out looking worried...this isn't good.

"Mikan-chan, I'm not sure this is such a good idea letting you go out on your own without natsume... there are thugs, and... MOLESTERS!" She cried hysterically.

"Yes, I agree." Said natsume. Why That Asshole. Plotting, evil, soon-to-be-dead moron!!

"So I Think you should ride to school in natsume's limo..." she finished

"Erm-- Thanks for the concern but I..." I was cut off by a devil...

"Sure Mikan... Come on otherwise we'll be late for school." He said smirking. Why I Hate that Smirk. Grr... He is gonna pay.

**Natsume's POV**

My Mum is so gullible. Hehe, now to find out the truth...

Mikan sat beside me in the car, a look of pure murder on her face.

"Mikan..." I started

"Dont talk to me!" She said. I sighed

"I Know what I did was... wrong BUT I need to ask you something." I said. She looked at me and pouted.

"Mou... But never again!" She said.

"Ok, are you jealous?" I said.

**Mikan's POV**

JEALOUS!! The nerve! I... Ohhh Just you wait Hyuuga.

"Firstly, I'm Not a fangirl, Secondly, no. AND THIRDLY... I cant believe you! YOU PLAYBOY! YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF YOU DO! I'm outraged!

"finished?" said natsume

"Yes." I said puffing out my cheeks

"Good because.." He put his face close to mine "Luna isn't my girlfriend."

I blushed and nodded. Soon Natsume's chauffeur had parked the Limo and we headed out on to the grass of My new school. Alice academy.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was so fixed on how big the school was that she didnt hear what the girls were saying about her. Natsume did though.

_"How dare she hang out with MY natsume-kun! what a bitch!_

_"How Ugly, the little hag"_

_"We've got to get rid of her!"_

Natsume looked at them with utter disgust on his face and snarled,

"Why don't you all find something better to do with your lives?"

They all shuddered at how cold his voice was...

But Mikan was oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Sugoi! Is that the dormies?" She said.

"Hai, but you will be put into a room the size of which is depending on your star rank.

"Star rank?" She said confused

"Depending on how great your alice is, will be your star rank." He said

"I...I... H-Have T-To Show it? She said now slightly scared.

"Mikan...Dont worry. Tell me what alice do you have." He said.

"Its a well, very powerfull." She said "I'll Show you." She took his hand in hers and said "Copy."

Then she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. Natsume's eyes widened.

"I... Only copied it... You still have your alice, but I can also steal and erase. I've never done those two but I think as soon as I go in I'll... I'll have to do... Missions." She said. She had heard Natsume talk one night about of horrible and bothersome missions were, and how you may get killed. Natsume's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"You...Can't...Don't..." He stutterded

"But I Have to." She said, a little bit upset. "We need to get to the teachers lounge anyway." She said running off.

Natsume followed her untill they came to a big door. Mikan Knocked. A Man who looked gay, popped his head from behind the door.

"Are You Mikan-chan?" He said

"Hai...Yoroshikun" She replied

"Oh Hyuuga... Well erm... Can you sign some of these papers before you get to class. Hyuuga, can you get to your classroom?" He said

"Hai." Said Mikan and natsume. Natsume walked to his class room and mikan signed the papers.

--

**I****n The Classroom**

Natsume was sat at the back this morning for the first time without his manga on his head.

"Natsume, are you ill?" Said ruka "Your not asleep."

"Special Occasion. Don't get used to it..." he said as Ruka sweat dropped.

"And the Special Occasion is...?" Said Ruka.

"..."

"Is it Mikan?"

"Non Of Your Buisness.

"Ok...Ok..." Said Ruka

"Ohayo minna-san. Today we have a new student." Said Narumi. "Mikan-chan Come in."

Mikan entered gracefully, hair flowing gorgeously... her hair was straight and chestnut coloured with light curls at the ends, which she left loose. She was dressed in the uniform and tights. She had no makeup on but still looked beautiful. Boys Stared, Girls Glared.

"Ohayo Minna-san, Please call me Mikan, Special star, I hope we can all be friends"

"Mikan, You can sit next to natsume." said narumi.

"But sir, I'm sitting next to natsume-sama!!" Said Luna

"Yes... Luna Can you move next to Sumire, please." He said

Mikan Began to walk towards her seating place. Luna hadn't moved or even made out she was moving.

"Can you move,please?"

"No. You haven't even told us what alice you have."

"Thats...Thats non of your buisness." Said mikan

"Oh Really, well then I bet its something rubbish." Said Luna.

"So I guess you must've been deaf when I Clearly said SPECAIL STAR." Said Mikan

"So its a good one is it. well, Dont think you can come in here and gloat about your little precious SPECIAL star."

"Look. Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." Said Mikan getting angrey.

"Only if you show us your alice."

"No." Said Mikan

"Well Then, no."

"Fi...ine I wi..ill" Said Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan.

"No she won't." Said Natsume.

"Natsume??" Said Luna

"She's not going to."

"natsume..." Said Mikan

"Get lost, luna." Said Natsume

"N-No." She said Stubbornly but then...

**Arigato minna, for reviewing... 26 now! Lets get more!!**

**Thanks again for Dollygirl, ALICE!! WOOP WOOP! Please thank her for the bathroom scene! hehe!**

**I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks on saturday so... I can't get anymor euploads. x**

**But I'll try to get another chapter in before I go so stay tuned.**

**This is Lexii Signing off...**

**ByE x He He  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Minna **(Evreyone)** I'm putting brackets around most japenese words for my mate esmee cause she loves the story but hardly knows Japenese except from what I told her. I'm sorry you've waited this long. I've been juggling the two stories and mixing them up too, so if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me & Please Please Please Tell me what you think of the songs - were they good Choices or not? I'd really like to know. & IM GOING TO START A COMPETITION SO LOOK TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPPIE FOR MORE INFO! Gud Luck if you do participate!**

**Can't Resist**

...It seemed like the world had stopped still. Luna's worried face was just stuck there for seconds then her hair set on fire and she shrieked her head off. Thats what started it all. Mikan Summoned dark spirits to her and they chased her. Ruka's bunny bit her arm badly, and 200 baka gun shots were flying through the air never missing there target, luna. as Luna Fainted Mikan took her rightfully deserved seat. The class gawped at her.

"What?" She said getting annoyed.

"Yes...Erm Well I'd just like to tell you that the Alice Festival Is Coming up! There going to be a Talent show this year with 5 rounds-" He said, and there was a buzzing going around the class.

"Ooh The Alice Festival! Can't Wait!"

"I'm Entering the talent show!"

"Kya - Sooo Nervous!"

"-and this lesson will be a free period so you all get to know one another." And he quickly sped off.

Lots of girls surrounded Mikan and chatted to to her.

"You're Soo Awsome Mikan!" Said Anna & Nonoko together.

"Thanks!" Said Mikan Beaming, as boys blushed and drooled just looking at her. Natsume Glared at them. Luna seemed to stir behind her... Her Eyes opened up at burned with Jealousy when they saw Mikan sitting Next to Natsume.

"How DARE YOU! **I'm** The Only one who sits Next to Natsume-kun!" She screamed.

"What ever..." Said Mikan, But Luna had run up and grabbed hold of her hair and Pulled Hard. Mikan Closed her eyes in pain and a tear formed in the corner of her eye. Natsume watched her with fury, he quickly stood up and grabbed Luna's hand.

"W-what are you d-doing, N-N-Natsume??" Stuttered Luna Frightfully.

"I should be asking the same thing to you, _slut_." He said menacingly. What he said was true, it was well known that Luna slept with the male teachers to highten her grade. She mostly got off with her fanboys & Since forever she had wanted Natsume. She'd Do mean things to all female students who got close to him. And now, nothing was going to stop her from hurting Mikan.

"This is all you're Fault, and I'm not going to let it pass by so easily. Be ready, Mikan Sakura." She said threatningly, and she left, her loyal fanboys following behind her. Mikan glared after her, then rubbed her throbbing head.

"You 'kay?" Said Natsume worriedly. Mikan nodded and looked out of the window. Jinno came in and asked where the new student was. They all looked towards the back and saw a sleeping mikan. Her hair flew gracefully in the wind from the open window.

"Sleeping? Sleeping in MY lesson!" Said Jinno. He stomped to the board and Picked up a piece of chalk and threw it in Mikan's direction. It flew through the air...

...and Natsume caught it, looking furious. Mikan woke up suddenly at the comotion and rubbed her eyes cutely. She saw natsume stood up with a piece of chalk in his hand. She clocked what had happened and smiled gratefully at him.

"Aligatou..." She Said and he blushed and sat down. Koko on the other side of the room giggled. The class went smoothly after that even though mikan was shouted at a couple of times. Hotaru then walked up to Mikan.

"Hotaru..." Said Mikan

"Baka, first day of school and you're already in trouble. The Alice festival is coming up & You're participating." Said Hotaru in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeh...Yeh...Whateve--WHAT!!" She shouted

"You Will, Otherwise Mr Fluffy gets it." Said Hotaru. Mikan wept waterfalls as she imagined the tragic death of Mr. Fluffy or otherwise known as FluffPuffs. Natsume turned away and put him manga over his head, but still listened intently to them.

"What song will you sing, Mikan?" Said Anna who was joined by nonoko as they entered the conversation.

"eto(Ummm)... I've not a clue..." Mikan said honestly.

"Baka, you want to become a singer yet you never know what to sing." said Hotaru. _So Mikan wants to be a singer? _thought natsume _She sings pretty good too, Hang on! What am I saying? Natsume think about...about...Dinner. To be honest I'm pretty hungrey. _The bell rang, fortunately for natsume.

"I'll mull it over at lunch." said Mikan and she left the classroom with her friends.

**After lunch**

Mikan sat near the Sakura her hair swaying and sakura petals falling down. _I can think of a tune here..._And she began to sing.

_**Stay with me - kaoru amane**_

_**Aitai kimochi afuretara  
Kono omoi ga umaku todoku no ka na?  
Chiisa na mado ni arawareta  
Anata wo miru dakede ureshiku naru**_

_**Ano hi ni sotto oite itta  
Namida no tsubu kakaetara  
Nee yume wo kanadeta**_

_**stay with me  
Anata wa watashi dake no ooki na hikari  
stay with me  
Anata to zutto zutto  
Te wo tsunaide itai  
Soshite ashita he tsuduku  
Sono michi wo aruite yukou**_

_**Jikan no hako ni tojikometa  
Tsubasa wo anata ga kaze ni noseta no  
Futo mai orita yoru no machi  
Moratta yuuki de utai dasetanda**_

_**Ganbatteru anata ni  
Make nai you na SUPIIDO de  
Nee kagayake kokoro**_

_**stay with me  
Watashi ni kikasete hoshii kanashimi no wake  
stay with me  
Anata to zutto zutto nagamete itai na  
Tsuki to taiyou to soshite futari ni dekiru koto wo**_

_**stay with me  
Anata wa kitto kitto mou hitori no watashi  
stay with me  
Anata to zutto zutto...**_

She broke off then said "How long have you been there, Natsume?"

"Hn, long time." He said and he came out from behind the tree, pleasently suprised to see mikan and to hear her sing. His Bento (Lunch) was under his arm in a crimson box.

"You hungrey?" she said

"Hn." He said

"I Take that as a yes." There was a moments silence.

"What about you, didn't mum make you lunch?"

"Not...Hungrey." He looked at her and saw she was pale.

"You Sick?"

"No...Just a little sleepy..." She said and she fell asleep suddenly, her head on his shoulder. He gave her a quizical look then decided he liked it and soon fell asleep too.

**In The woods - behind the sakura tree.**

"Ugh! How dare she! He's My Natsume-kun! I Can't believe this!" Said a girl with bleached blonde hair. Luna had jealousy written all over her face. "Just you wait mikan sakura!

**Back to Mikan and Natsume**

"Noooo!" Said Mikan as she awoke suddenly. Her dreams were getting worse and worse now and she was crying. Natsume stirred and opened an eye to look at her. Her head was in her lap and she was shivering all over.

"M..ikan..." Said Natsume. She looked up and he saw tear tracks staining her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I Can't Stop...Help...me...!" She said still shivering and clutching her head. She gasped as his arms encircled her.

"Sing."

"Huh, doushite(Why?)?"

"Cause I said so."

"I Don't do everything you tell me to do."

"Sing, you baka, it'll make you feel better."

"...Wakatta.(I understand)"

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne.**

**Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

Natsume looked at her, and saw her eyes sparkling. He listened to her sweet melodic voice sweeping through the air. He was in heaven, with her head on his shoulder. But what he didn't know was that it won't last long.

**YEH! x So what did you think of the songs?? PLEASE REVIEW &**

--

**COMPETION TIME!!**

--

**For this competion - I wan't you to guess the song Mikan is going to sing -- Hint: its a English song  
**

**& the song Natsume is going to sing** -- **Hint: its a Japenese song**

Whoever guesses one of them or maybe even both of them will get to be part of my story! I'll announce it in my next chappie! So If you think you'll win get planning what your character is gonna be like!

--

Again TY to Essie, Jazzy & Ally! you're such good mates compared to the '**in**' Crowd! I hope with this chapter - essie won't be so close to death.

--BaybiiLexii

xxxxxxx

P.S **REVIEWWWWWW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm Late. Hope you all enjoy this Chapter!**

"Mikan..." Said I said as we sat under the sakura tree. _Jesus, is it this hard? Ask her out!  
_

"I was wondering whether you..." _Good so far... now don't cock it up._ Her eyes looked at me confusedly.

"Erm...Wyanna Go Hout wif Meh?" _You've Cocked up._

"Eh?" She said Confusedly_. I don't blame her._

"Erm. Well I'm going to the Alice festival tonight.. and Ruka can't go... I know you love things like that... so..." _Good... Phew!_

"I'd Love too!" She said her eyes sparkling. I turned away cause I could feel my face Heaten up. I was grinning like hell though.

"Yeh... I'll pick you up at 8.00?" I said hopefully.

"Sure!" God, she looks Gorgeous, Her Smile widened - If possible - and she said " I'm Participating in a contest at the concert... not that I'll be much good. I'm glad I can go with you to the concert. The contest starts at 10. So we'll have fun before that, ne?" The Utmost cuteness in her voice and she but her head to one side. I tried to keep my cool and not show on the outside that I so desperatley want to kiss her.

"I'm participating in the mens... I think."

"Hotaru blackmailed you too." said Mikan

"Yeh."

"What with?"

"Hn." _He didn't want to tell her that Hotaru had blackmailed him with a photo of Mikan and Him kissing at the party . She was one desperate chick for money._

"Oh no. I'm late for 3rd period. Well i gotta go!" She said

"bye"

"Bye, Natsume!" she said running off.

Oh god. Why Have I Fallen in love with her??

--

**8.00 Normal POV**

Mikan was in her room dressed in a white top with small ruffles at the top and a small pink bow. She had a pink skirt on too with a flower on it. It was ruffled and pinned up at the side with the flower. (Not V.good at this, so look on my profile page and there is a link to were I've drawn the outfit - not in colour. IT SHOULD BE THE 2nd ONE ON MY WEB)

She then heared a tapping on the window an went to it and pushed it open and walked onto the balcony. Natsume watched as the angel walked gracefully onto the balcony looking around for him. He grinned inwardly and blushed hard.

"Natsume...You look great." She said and blushed. He was looking gorgous. He had a shirt and a black jacket over it like a tuxedo. He had a Loose tie on too and he was wearing cool black Jeans with rips at the knee. He looked up at her and thanked himself that he had taken 2 hours trying to find the right outfit to wear.

"You look alright." He said and hid his blush well. "Is this what your wearing for the contest?"

"No...Hotaru said she'd take it. She said I'd probably Muck it up." Pouted Mikan

"You probably would, baka." Said Natsume

"NATSUME! I would not, even if I'm not _that_ organized I still would like..." she rambled on.

"Come on lets go." He said and he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards his motorcycle.

"Wow! I... I LOVE MOTORCYCLES!" She shouted and started to admire it in chibi form. Natsume sweatdropped.

1 minute later they were speading down the streets, and Mikan was having the time of her life. Whenever Natsume asked a girl onto his motorbike they always complained about their hair getting messed up... but not Mikan.

They reached the Beautiful park where the festival was being held. The festival going to go on for 3 days. There were a number of diffrent contests to be won. Mikan had only two to go after this concert, after she made a deal with hotaru...who was planning to get her to do evrey single one, including a motor car racing one.

Natsume held Mikan's hand bravely and they Walked into the crowds. There were small stalls practically evreywhere with little Pretty Lanterns hanging from the roofs. Mikan's eyes scanned the scene excitedly and she wrapped her arm around Natsumes and smiled beautifully at him. To say he turned red was an understatement, but Mikan being Mikan didn't notice. He happy-go-lucky self was coming out of her and she racing around and jumping up and down with Happiness.

"Natsume, Thankyou Soooo Much! I'm so glad I didn't miss out on this. I wish we had this evrey night." She said Her eyes Sparkling.

"Stop Jumping around so much Polka, You'll wet yourself." Said Natsume but he was smiling. Soon the magical night came to a close and it was time for the contest. Mikan and Natsume parted, wishing each other luck.

...

"Hotaru, Is this alright." Said Mikan standing in her dress. (GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND YOU'LL FIND A LINK WITH THE DRESS ON. IT'S THE FIRST PICTURE.) Hotaru was Making last adjustments to her hair, which was curled lightly and flew gracefully down her back. She also had a white rose in her hair. She could'nt have looked more beautiful.

"For once you look beautiful." Said Hotaru.

"Mou, I don't look ugly all the time."

"You don't look beautiful all the time either." Said Hotaru and she gave a tiny Smile to Mikan. Mikan Gave her a gigantic one back and thanked her over and over again.

"Baka. Don't waste you're voice." Said Hotaru and the two of them walked out towards the Practicing room. Hotaru Listened to Mikan sing and gave her the thumbs up. Then they heard on loudspeaker that the Male Division was going to perform first.

_Natsume..._ Thoght Mikan and She rushed out to see his song. He sat on a chair in the middle of the stage with his guitar on his lap. Natsume was wearing the same outfit he had on when he was at the festival.

The lights shone on him and he begun to play. His voice echoed in the hall and his voice was velvety and smooth with a huskyness to it.

**Konayuki - Remioromen (From 1 Litre of tears)**

**Konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo sure chigai  
Hitogomi ni magirete mo onaji sora miteru no ni  
Kaze ni fukarete nita you ni kogoeru no ni**

**Boku wa kimi no subete nado shitte wa inai darou  
Soredemo ichi oku nin kara kimi wo mitsuketa yo  
Konkyo wa naikedo honki de omotterunda**

**Sasaina ii aimo nakute  
Onaji jikan wo ikite nado ike nai  
Sunao ni nare nai nara  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashii dake**

**Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara  
Futari no kodoku wo wake au koto ga dekita no kai**

**Boku wa kimi no kokoro ni mimi wo oshi atete  
Sono koe no suru hou he sutto fukaku made  
Orite yukitai soko de mou ichi do aou**

**Wakari aitai nante  
Uwabe wo nadete itano wa boku no hou  
Kimi no kajikanda te mo nigirishimeru  
Koto dakede tsunagatteta no ni**

**Konayuki nee eien wo mae ni amari ni moroku  
Zara tsuku ASUFARUTO no ue shimi ni natte yuku yo**

**Konayuki nee toki ni tayori naku kokoro wa yureru  
Soredemo boku wa kimi no koto mamori tsuduketai**

**Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara  
Futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu kara**

The Crowds errupted into applause, some fangirls were even crying and screaming "WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

Mikan gaspedand smiled and his wonderful voice. Natsume walked off the stage.

"Natsume...That was--" Started Mikan

"Oh! Natsume THAT WAS SO Great! I know it was written for me!" Said Luna. Natsume glared at her before facing Mikan.

"You Look Nice..." he said a slight blush spreading on his face. Mikan Smiled at him. Luna looked like a prized slut. Her Outfit was like a Sexy Bunny costume. But nothing looked sexy about her, her jealous eyes glared at Mikan.

"Natsume-kun, Cheer for me in the Womens. I'll probably be the only one there with the talent anyway!" She said while smiling spitefully at Mikan. She then turned on her heel and stalked off.

"You were Great!" Said Mikan.

"Arigatou." Said Natsume. They talked for a bit but Mikan was then called for her performance.

"Wish me Luck!" Said Mikan and walked onto the stage. The crowd were awed by her appearance. The lights shining down on her made her look as if she was shining. Natsume Blushed heavily and watched her evrey movement.

She swayed with the Music and began to sing.

**One in a million**

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
that there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said pinch me  
where's the catch this time  
can't find a single cloud in the sky  
help me before I get used to this guy**

**_They say that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
thought of the chances to meet somebody like you  
were million to one  
I can't believe (oh woah)  
you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
trying make this work  
they weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**You making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
when I'm mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch  
can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes**

**_They said that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
thought of the chances to meet somebody like you  
were million to one  
I can't believe it (oh woah)  
you're one in a million  
(yeah yeah)  
All this time I was looking for love  
trying make things work  
they weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**I said pinch me  
where's the catch this time  
can't find a single cloud in the sky  
help me before I get used to this guy**

**_  
They said that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
thought of the chances to meet somebody like you  
were million to one  
I can't believe it  
(oh woah oh yeah yeah!!)  
They said that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
thought of the chances to meet somebody like you  
were million to one  
I can't believe it (oh woah)  
you're one in a million  
(yeah one in a million,  
yeah you're one in a million!) _**

The Crowd applauded. She was about to walk off stage, when the audience screamed... She looked up...

**Hey Minna! I'm Going away for the Holiday. It turns out my Great-Grandma in Germany is getting worse from her diesease. It May be her last time to see us, so were flying over there and seeing her. I Hope you all enjoyed the story. I may update in germany cause my Oma & Opa have Internet.**

**I Don't think anyone guessed the songs ; But don't worry! I'll have plenty more competitions in BOTH My stories. So Keep Posted**

**--**

**Preview**

**--**

**"MIKAN!" He screamed before running out onto the stage. Her eyes closed under the pain.**

**"Were...Am I?"**

**"It's All right."**

**"I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!"**

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KOUZUMI!"**

**"Brat!" "Ugly" "Selfish...**

**--**

**Signing Out...**

**-BaybiiLexii  
**


	8. Chapter 8

CRASH!

Screams errupted from everywhere. Mikan just looked up in time to see a pole fall on top of her. She tried to dodge it but it landed on her leg and her shoulder. She fell forward and her eyes closed under the pain. In the distance she could hear two voices over all, both shouting her name. Then she blacked out.

Her head hurt, her arm hurt, her leg hurt. She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult. She groaned from the pressure of it all.

"She's waking up!"

"Mikan."

"Mikan!"

"Sakura-san."

Everyone is so **loud**.

Sleep, Mikan. Sleep! But of course she couldn't. she opened her eyes finally and looked around the room. Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and the rest were crowded around her bed.

"You ok?" Said Hotaru emotionlessly but if you looked closely into her eyes you could detect a small waver of fear.

"I'm Alright, I want to get up." Said mikan trying to sit up straight, but she lost her balance and fell out of bed. She shut her eyes tight but someone caught her gently.

"Carefull...you have no energy." Said Natsume positioning her comfortably on the bed.

"What do you mean no energy" Said Mikan worriedly.

"You....broke your arm and leg mikan." Said Hotaru.

"Oh." Said Mikan and she bent her head low so her bangs covered her eyes.

"IT'S ALL THAT BITCHES FAULT! KOUZUMI! SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Said the twins together & evreyone nodded in agreement.

"Can you please leave, miss Sakura to get some rest, she's only just woken up." Said a Nurse peeking her head round the door. "One of You may stay behind and explain what has happened to her.

"Natsume Will." Said Hotaru and before they had a chance to reply she pushed all of them out the door. There was a silence as Mikan bent her head low. Natsume looked out of the window.

"I-It W-won't be F-Forever, right?" She said not looking up but Natsume turned his head in her direction. He said nothing.

"R-Right?" She said trying to stay calm but her voice wobbled and she felt wet tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Don't worry." Said Natsume "You'll be fine" He walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"W-What Have-e I d-done wrong?" She asked painfully to noone in particular. "I can read your mind Natsume. There's a 50% chance I may not me able to walk again since some of the staging landed on my head."

"Mikan..."

"What happened."

"After you sang, Kouzumi cut the ropes holding the wood staging together with the curtains. I tried to haul you out before hand but it was too late." He said grimly "Kouzimi was suspended for 1 day. She said it was an accident and she tripped.

_Accident! ACCIDENT! I Can't fucking walk!_ Screamed Mikan's Mind. Her heart sank with fear.

"Mikan...." He breathed, looking at HIS beautiful angel. How DARE someone do this to her. He straightened and looked at her. Deciding Mikan over pride he went over and hugged her. She stiffened at this but soon gave in. Her arms wound themsleves around his back and Tears dropped onto his shoulder. He hugged her tighter. Why was it him that made her the most comfartable in any situation.

"Thank you." Said Mikan

"Hn." he replied a little muffled. She giggled at his most used word and this time she felt it answered all her problems. An Evil Violet eyed girl was at the door with a camera filming the whole thing.

"Millions....Millions...." She whispered mainiacly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had past since the incident and it was now monday morning. The class of 2-B were in full disscusion of the accident. Luna and her Pack of bimbos entered the classroom ,trying to look inocent, protected by her loyal fan boys. Only Mikan's crowd knew what Luna had done. Mikan came in by wheelchair to class, pushed by Natsume & Hotaru (who were squabaling over who got to push her to all her different classes). Mikan sweatdropped and laughed.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" Said Mikan cheerfully while everyone ran up to her to listen to the new gossip.

"Mikan, are you Ok?"

Luna looked over at Mikan at smiled evily at her, her fellow bimbos copying her movements in the direction of Mikan.

"Minna, lets not talk about it today...hmm?" She said silently but still smiling. The lessons were such a bore it was a wonder that Mikan had kept her head up through it all. Natsume sensing her drousyness, raised his hand lazily into the air.

"Natsume?"

"Mikan's going to pass out soon if I don't take her to the clinic for medicine." He said matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at Mikan, who was trying to keep her eyes open, and sit up straight.

"Sure go ahead Natsume." Said Narumi worriedly. Everyones gaze followed them out of the door and they all looked worried except for a bitch named Luna. She was extremely happy her plan had worked, and it was now time for her finale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV

I hate hospitals. They are too bright, too quiet, too grave, too evil. Natsume seemed to hate them too, as his mouth set into a grim line as he wheeled me into the linic. I smiled to myself not being able to keep my eyes off him. He finally noticed my gaze and looked down at me with those beautiful red eyes. His soft hair falling over his forehead and stuck up at the back. I desperatly wanted to touch those silky locks. I blushed, realising I had been ogling at him, and stammered.

"T-Thankyou."

"No problem."

"Actually....Natsume, I was wondering w-would you like t-to go to the M-Movies.... with me tomorrow?" I rushed looking down at my hands. I slowly looked up through eyelashes hoping, to god, he couldn't see my crimson face.

"Ok, if I must," He said, looking pleased.

"You don't have to do this, y-you know..." I said feeling bad that she had taken natsume out of his lessons.

He ignored me whilst handing me a paracetemol now dissolved in a bottle of water.

I grumbled under my breath but knew there was no way I could win this argument. I took it reluctantly, rolling my eyes.

He looked down at me and let out a low chukle. I looked up at him with a big smile.

"You havent laughed in ages!" I said loving the smooth velvety sound when he did.

"I Laugh when it is needed, I'm not a giggly idiot like you." he said laughing.

I felt my self loosing all selfcontrol as I looked up into his dreamy face. My hand holding the bottle slipped and liquid gushed out of the bottle onto my lap.

"Like now." he Smirked

"Whaddya mean??!!" I suddenly realized "Oh, Shut it."

"It looked down it looks like I've PEED Myself, Natsume."I moaned. He stopped laughing and discreetly handed me a tissue. I started to mop myself up. "Uh, I look disgusting!!"

"You will always look beautiful to me" he said

"Natsume--" I began but was cut off when he bent low, held my chin delicately and slowly pressed his soft pink lips to mine. Sensations of all kinds washed over me. It was like all the fog had been cleared from my head and I was starting a new life. It felt all too soon when he removed his lips from mine.

"Mikan, I--" He began a delicate pink flush appearing on his cheeks.

"MIKAN!"

**Sorry about the long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long wait. Serously my life was very messy and disorganised and I was writing my other stories I was doing so to make up for it I added a kiss scene. How you like it!**

**-BaybiiLexii.**

**Thanks for the Comments!  
**


End file.
